


Behind The Cross

by YaoiFanboy39



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e08 One Breath, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Poetic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanboy39/pseuds/YaoiFanboy39
Summary: He kept the crossAbove his heartWith him alwaysWhile she was goneKeeping her and hope with him





	Behind The Cross

Behind the cross  
There was a chest  
Which held a heart  
Uncrushed by the force  
From the past few months

A heart   
Which held a love so pure  
So real  
And so powerful  
For his friend 

His beloved friend   
The only one that fully trusts him  
They share a deep respect for the other   
As well as a profound friendship  
Unlike any the disbelieving man  
Had ever experienced before 

She was  
No, is  
His shining light  
In this dark, crude   
And secret filled world 

She is his rock  
His only real alliance   
The only one he fully trusts  
The one that loves him despite   
His odd ideology 

Even so, she loves him  
And his intense paranoia   
That really was not uncalled for   
Especially in the backwards   
World and justice system they live in

There she lay  
In the hospital bed   
Her mind lost in a different realm   
With lost hope  
And a loss of herself 

But behind the cross  
Her cross  
Her, the skeptic in religion  
But unrelenting believe in him  
And in finding the truth with him

Behind her cross   
His heart held unrelenting hope  
Hope for his friend and partner   
That he kept over his beating heart   
The hope that she would live


End file.
